All-Star Comics Vol 1 5
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ( ) Supporting Characters: * Chief * * * & the * Antagonists: * * Arson Racketeers ** Flame Farmer * The Kidnappers Union ** Gentle Grady * Wing Norris * Grips * Magico * Mrs. Vera Ross-Cooper * "Monkey" Macy * Joe * Tony * Patsy * Muscles * Butch * Slug * Crusher * Smasher * Nix * Baretti, gambling racketeer ** his gang * Professor Other Characters: * Masie * Clancy * Enrico Locations: * ** * Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Evelyn Gaines | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Thunder: "Johnny on the Spot" | Synopsis2 = Johnny Thunder gets a new job as an elevator boy in the building where Herman Darling works. One day, two gunmen, Joe "The Butcher" and "Small Change," arrive at the building to pay a visit to Mr. Darling; Johnny refuses to take them to the floor where Darling lives. At the same time, Daisy Darling arrives and tells Johnny to take her to her father's floor. Stymied, Johnny takes her there, and the two gunmen follow her into her father's office. Back in the elevator, Johnny accidentally says his magic word, summoning his Thunderbolt. During the following hour, Johnny discovers that the gunmen have been sent by Commissioner Darcy, who wants to get a rake-off from Darling. Johnny prevents Mr. Darling from being shot and orders the two gunmen to walk into the elevator with him. Compelled to comply by the Thunderbolt, the two villains do as they are told, but, once they are inside the elevator, Johnny is knocked unconscious and is left at the bottom of the elevator shaft. The gunmen return to the office and they kidnap the Darlings. Daisy Darling is left bound and gagged along with her father in the elevator. The two gunmen cut the cable so they will both die when it crashes down, crushing Johnny in the process. Fortunately, Johnny wakes up just in time, and, as his magic hour isn't over yet, he orders the elevator to stop. When he goes up agai,n he finds that the police have arrived, and they have rescued Daisy and her father. Johnny uses his Thunderbolt once again to find the two hidden gunmen. They are arrested, and Commissioner Darcy's corruption is exposed. |Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Joe "The Butcher" * "Small Change" * Commissioner Darcy Other Characters: * Locations: * Appleville Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in . * An announcement on this issue's last page says that next issue the Flash will be leaving active JSA membership. * Hawkman ** Shiera Sanders dons a spare set of Nth Metal flying gear and a modified costume, and she does impersonate Hawkman, to fool some dim criminal morons, but she does not call herself Hawkgirl. That will change in (December 1941). * The Spectre: ** According to Roy Thomas, the ring that appeared out of nowhere to immobilize the Spectre, in this issue, and the Ring of Life that was given to the Spectre by The Voice, back in (October 1940), were one and the same. This same ring would later be used to restore Jim Corrigan to life, in (January 1942). ** At the end of this same chapter, the ring vanishes. As seen in (December 1983), the evil alien sorcerer Kulak has drawn the Ring to his extradimensional resting place, where he uses it to restore his eldritch power. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}